Run Away Dream
by Kyuuketsuki Reiko
Summary: pls dont read using this for storage


It was me and him, not an animal breathed, and nothing moved. We were propelled by an unseen force, maybe it was fear, maybe regret, or maybe it was love. We ran our hands trying to hold, our fingertips interlocked at each others knuckles, and our grip was losening as we ran faster. The land beneath our feet, which was barely realized was remarkable. The ground had a faint layer of snow over it, not thick enough to slow us down, with higher areas of ground sticking up, along with twigs and such, the area was mostly clear, not many trees but the trees that were there were bare and hardly any snow clung to the branches. The sky was a magnificant grey with light clouds, the clouds had so many different colors, from pink to orange, as the sun slowly rose up. It was cold, but neither one of us noticed, we continued to run, as the land ahead of us got thicker covered in snow. We saw the remains of what was last night, scattered belongings getting buried in the snow slowly, but we didnt have time to waste. We had to get out of here, and we had to do so fast, or else, our lives would end, like everyone before us, we had to get away.

We made good distance, our hands were still slipping from perspiration but we had more than enough adrenaline and couldn't realize this. Then we saw them, or at least some of them from the night before, it was then when our hands slipped and I went flying into them. "Mei!" He yelled, but there was nothing to be done, they had already caught me. He slid to a stop near them while one of them but he held him off. The one that had a hold of me was in my face. "Hey there, darling. Why did you leave last night? You missed so much." He said, his hands holding my face to where I had to stare at him, his breath reeked of the substance everyone had been breathing, me and him included. "What it matter to you?" I growled, my jaw being held down by his hands. I shifted my weight and lunged forward, biting him on the corner of his lip and his cheek. The other one that had been holding him off w\whistled and laughed. "Lookie there Kai-boy, she's got new tastes." He said between chortles. "Don't call me that." He hissed, grabbing the other man's arm and twisting it, making the man fall to the side, snapping his arm Kai held his hand, pressed hard against his neck, until his screams fell silent. I pulled back, ripping the side of his face; he cursed and glared between me, and Kai. "Little bitch." he growled, popping his fingers. Spencer stepped forward, off of the man he had just killed. "You had best stay away from her Mitchell, unless you wish for your punishment to be similar to his." Kai threatened referring to the man on the ground. I let out a low growl, but Mitchell was too disoriented from last night to take it to affect, he rushed forward, as I slid back, Kai lunged forward pushing Mitchell down to the ground, his face hitting the hardly covered ground. Kai then immediately stood up, while Mitchell made a strange noise, what sounded like gurgling. "Come, Mei." He said, grabbing my arm and beginning to drag me away, but I had already seen the reason for the noise. A single branch, at least half an inch thick was protruding though the back of Mitchell's neck. I swallowed what was in my mouth, then began to run at my fastest pace, once more. Along Kai.

"What are we going to do?" I yelled, but my voice came out barely audible, it was whispery and hoarse, my lungs felt like they were being stabbed at repeatedly from the large amounts of cold air I kept inhaling. "Away Mei, we have to get out of here first, then we'll figure out where to go!" Kai yelled. "But where is away?!" I screamed back, unable to get it out completely. "I don't know, just away! Nothing will happen to you!" He yelled, I could hear the panic in his voice as he started to think about what to do. Together we ran...away.

It had been maybe ten, twenty minutes after our last conversation before we heard them running again, we tried to run faster, our hands still interlocked, we were still running in the snow, our lungs both ached, and the sky was still marvelous, but we didn't have time to notice, we were still busy, with them gaining on us. "Were not going to make it..." I said, the apparent lost cause in my voice. "Shut up and run Mei!" Kai said, and I did, he had determination in his voice, which sparked my own as we ran.

The sun was almost up, it would only be a few moments before we would be safe, and life would once again resume where we could hide, we just had to hold up until the sun came up. I glanced up at the sky and caught my breath, we were so close I thought I had a chance to take in the surroundings, and when I did I was almost stunned, but with Kai pulling me, I didn't stop. But when being pulled and not looking at the ground, its easy to lose your balance, to trip, to stumble, which is exactly what I did, we were so close, but one mindless, reckless though, and I tripped, almost pulling Kai down with me, however with both of us running, both of us holding hands, the sweat between them made our hands slip together. "Mei!" Kai called out my name but I was temporarily stunned. "Get up, run!" he called out, and slowly I rose to my feet, ignoring the warm liquid on my stomach now, I glanced down to see what I had fallen on, the container from the stuff last night. My hand shot over my mouth and I looked to my abdomen once more, it was only a minor cut, there wasn't much blood, but I immediately felt sick. "The...the..." I couldn't remember the name of the drug, nor could I finish my sentence before I was on the ground once more, this time however I felt the warm liquid trickle down my head, and I heard loud noises, what sounded like a snapping noise coming from behind me, angry yells, Kai cursing, and then the pain set in. From my leg I felt this immense jolt of pain shoot up my back. I screamed which triggered the pain in my stomach, and my head, just making it grow worse. I heard my name being yelled, but I was too disoriented to remember who's voice it was. My vision was blurring and I still felt a lot of weight on my back, along with a new pain coming from my neck. "I'm sorry... Kai...Get away..." I said, hardly a whisper, no one could hear me though. One final noise, what sounded like a ripping noise. "No..." I whispered, a tear slid down my face, and everything was black.

 _"Now Mei, you be nice to everyone ok?" Mother asked. "Hmmm, ok!" I replied, energetic, as today was my first day of school. It was so fun that day, everything was new. New coloring stuff, new people, new toys to play with. Everything was so fun! And I had so much fun playing with everything, I didn't even bother with the other kids. I was being nice to them, by not bugging them. But apparently that's not what Mother asked. Because it was a week later that I was sitting in my desk, with Mother and my teacher talking. They were saying something about being "unsocial" and other words that I didn't know. All I knew was that afterwards Mother was talking to me. "From now on your teachers going to pair you with someone when you play, or do activities." She said. "How come?" I asked from the backseat. "Well, you need to play with others dear." "Nu-uh!" I said. "You told me to be nice! So I am, by not bugging people!" I said from my back seat. My mother thought a moment then said. "Well, there's a boy, that needs you to be nice to him, by playing with him." She said. I looked at her with a scowl in my face. "Ok..." I said looking back out the window at the clouds, they were so pretty. It was the next day when I met the boy._

 _"Hi, my name's Kai." The boy said, he seemed a bit stubborn. "Mine is Mei." I said pointing to myself. "I see.." he said, "You see what?" I replied, tilting my head. "Nothing." He said, putting his hand on my head and ruffling my hair. "Well, Mei, are you ready to be my minion?" He asked. "I'm not your minion! I was told to be your friend!" I said trying to move his hand. Kai rolled his eyes. "They're practically the same thing!" "Oh." I said, my eyes filled with wonder. "Ok." I said nodding; things could only get better from there on._

 _I was screaming, kicking, and crying all at once. "I want my Kai!" I screamed, my Mother looked at me with a pained look. "I'm sorry sweetie, he moved." "So?! He can move back!" I yelled in response. "I'm sorry sweetie, he can't." "No!" I screamed, over and over. "I don't want to go to the second grade alone!" I wailed. "You wont be alone, there will be other children." "I don't want other children, I want Kai!" I screamed, and I continued to scream, until my throat hurt. "No." I said finally beginning to lose energy, as I sat on the ground now, crying and staring at the floor. "M-my Kai..." I said wiping my nose as my Mother pulled me into her arms._

 _The teacher and my mom were yelling or "Speaking strongly" to each other. "She harmed another student!" The teacher exclaimed. My mother sighed. "She's ten, and someone was bothering her, its to be expected at her age" "Either way, action must be taken, she is to write an apology and shake hands as well as she'll be on the wall for recess for a week" "IT WAS THAT ANNOYANCE OF A GIRL! SHE KEPT MAKING FUN OF ME AND HOW KAI LEFT ME!" I suddenly screamed, tears rolling off my cheeks. My mother sighed, and the teacher looked at me. "..Kai..?" My mother nodded. "He was her best friend, but he moved and she's extremely touchy when it comes to him." The teacher looked at me vaguely while my head was lowered and I was wiping my nose again." I heard my teacher sigh. "Just have her apologize and have a talk to her." The teacher finished and my mother and I left the school. It was later that night that I had to talk to my mother and father about my social stature..._

 _I sighed, as once again I was walking home. Mom had to work today, and Dad's always working. So I get to walk home, though I don't mind it so much. I figure, I'll stop over at the fields next to the river and hang out there. It was always a fun place to hang out at._

 _I remember seeing him. A figure, lying down against the ground staring at the sky. He wore a black uniform, similar to mine. Was he a classmate? I began to wander a bit closer, and soon enough I was bent over him looking at him. He looked so familiar somehow... My head was in the way of the sun; he opened an eye and looked at me. Then closed his eye, though I could have sworn he smirked. "Hi." I said a blank look on my face. "Yo." he responded, his head still on his arms. His eyes shut. "Names Mei." I said looking at him. "What're you doing here?" I asked, curious. Usually I only came to the riverside to think alone. But I would end up crying because this is where Kai and I would play. "It's a river side, if I want to lounge about, I will." He said, sounding a wee bit cocky I shot a glance at him, standing straight. I sighed, and plopped down on the ground next to him. He opened his one eye again and looked at me. "What're you doing?" he asked, sounded like he was mocking me. "Thinking..." I sighed. He rolled onto his side to where he was facing me. I looked over to him, and he was staring back. I tilted my head. "What is it?" "What's bugging you?" he asked, ignoring my question. "Nothing." I responded, what's it to him to know how I felt. "Something's bugging you." He said, a bit more serious. "Nothing, is wrong." I said. "Mmhmm." He said, he knew that there was something. But I'd never tell._

 _"Huh." He said a few moments later. "What is it." He rolled back to his back and pointed to the sky. "Snow." He said, I looked up, sure enough; there were light sprinkles of snow falling. I grinned a bit. "Yeah, me and a friend used to play in it..." However along with the cold air and snow falling a few drops landed on my face, which melted quickly, hiding amongst the teardrops falling slowly. The boy sat up. "You know Mei, I'm not a moron. Now quit moping about the past." he said, softening up a bit. I looked up to him. He was looking back at me with a face, that just reminded me too much of Kai, and the next thing I knew I had tackled him and was laying on top of him, my face buried amongst his chest. He let out a small chuckle patting my head. "Miss me that much Minion?" He asked. I couldn't bring myself to answer that soon. But the answer, was yes._

 _I didn't remember falling asleep in the light snow on Kai's chest. Though I awoke, it was dark oustide, and I was moving. "Mmmm..." I groaned looking up, my arms and legs were wrapped around someone. "Bout time you woke up." "Oh, Shut up..." I said burying my face once more, and falling asleep again. I woke up again late in the night, in my bed. I heard voices outside my door, I rolled over. 'Hmmm, comfy... must be in my pajamas..' I thought. I opened my eyes just a sliver when my door opened. It was Kai. I grinned, tugging my arm up just an inch pulling the blanket over my face. "Nice try." Kai said sitting down on the floor next to my bed. "Kai..?" I asked, "Hm?" "Why'd you have to go...?" He sighed. "You know, I really don't know." All I know is that I had to. "Mmm, I missed you." "You too." He said, reaching up and ruffling my hair. "Stop it." I said swatting his hand away. We both silently chuckled. "Are you staying?" I said, rolling over to my stomach. "Mhm." He said. "How come your in my room." I said now rolling to my back my head over the bed staring at him upside down. "Because, I can." He said, sticking out his tongue. I made a face towards him and he chuckled again. "Ha ha." I said rolling over to my side again. "Sleep, Mei." He said. "I don't want to." I complained. "Sleep." "No." "Sleep." "No." "Then I guess I'll go." "NO!" I said jumping off the bed, landing in his lap, my arms immediately locked around him. He began to snicker. "Go to sleep *Minion*" "Not just yet..." I said burying my face." He sighed, patting my head. "'I'll be here in the morning." "Promise?" "Promise." I grinned into his shirt, then closed my eyes. I could feel him tilt his head, then sigh, as I drifted off._

 _It had been a few months and Kai was still around. Though recently he had been acting a bit off. A bit different, and it was one day. After school that he pulled me back to the river. "Mei..." "Yeah?" I responded tilting my head. "Tell me something...You like me right?" "Yeah.." If only you knew HOW much...I thought._

(remember: she gets tackled and pinned to the ground, Kai once more tries to save her but shes already going ito blissed out state then she remembers her past, from kinergarten with various events building relations with thomas to last night at the party in teh field in the middle of no where, drugs involved to getting to her cousins with teh acres of land, the huge lake infront of his elegant house, the dock / patio over the lake, along with the forest surrounding it closely and the wildlife and the dirt path, the small childrenthen to the echo of the voice in her head, her missed plans with a friend due to teh party with drugs, the running from 'them' in the dark then resume)


End file.
